


text me!!

by lezz1e



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Realization, Slurs, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: [3:40pm] Violet:n thts fine. likin her is enough[3:40pm] Louis ;):liking him is enough 4 me too





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning for the d slur!!!! also!! pls pay attention to timestamps they have significance!!

**members: mr dyke [Violet], <3!! [Brody <3], yeehaw bitches [Ruby], cwemwentine uwu [Clem!!!], bitch baby's bi [Louis ;)], bitch baby [Aasim], b(m)itch [Mitch], gays win!! [James :p], lgtb [Duck], Sarah!!1! [Sarah], bitcher baby [Gabriel]**

**[3:08pm] mr dyke:** what the fuck is with eng teachers tryin 2 make everythin het

 **[3:09pm] mr dyke:** eng lit is a gay event

 **[3:10pm] cwemwentine uwu:** theyre just sad their shitty het books didnt get published

 **[3:10pm] mr dyke:** UIHGFUE£OI*HYH£REDO*REHF£I*URH

 **[3:10pm] mr dyke:** SHUT UP

 **[3:11pm] mr dyke:** ILDFHUIEHOERHED

 **[3:13pm] bitch baby's bi:** wasnt that funny vi

 **[3:14pm] mr dyke:**  ur dads a lesbian

 **[3:15pm] cwemwentine uwu:** thats true. can confirm

 **[3:17pm] bitch baby's bi:** .

 **[3:17pm] mr dyke:** IUHREFFEUHUSHRUGT

 **[3:20pm] bitch baby:** if ur user is abt me being bi then lets get this bread but i aint urs lmao

 **[3:21pm] Sarah!!1!:** you sound straight. don't use lmao

 **[3:25pm] mr dyke:** get tht bread bby lez

**Sarah!!1! changed their username to Baby Lez**

**[3:30pm] yeehaw bitches:** wrote about cowgirl gfs once but apparently it wasnt historically accurate

 **[3:35pm] b(m)itch:** pricks

 **[3:36pm] yeehaw bitches:** you saying that about my story or your detention you just finished

 **[3:37pm] b(m)itch:** all of the above

 

**Violet [mr dyke] to Louis ;) [bitch baby's bi]**

**[3:30pm]**

**[3:30pm] Violet:** u ok? 

 **[3:31pm] Violet:** abt aasim saying he aint urs

 **[3:31pm] Louis ;):** ahhh unrequited <3 wounds me so!!!!!!!

 **[3:32pm] Louis ;):** its fine!!!!!!!!!!!!! im a catch anyway

 **[3:33pm] Louis ;):** might get clem before you do

 **[3:35pm] Violet:** neither of us is gnna get clem

 **[3:40pm] Violet:** n thts fine. likin her is enough

 **[3:40pm] Louis ;):** liking him is enough 4 me too

 **[3:41pm] Violet:** talk 2 me when needed

 **[3:42pm] Louis ;):** :)

 

**members: mr dyke [Violet], <3!! [Brody <3], yeehaw bitches [Ruby], cwemwentine uwu [Clem!!!], bitch baby's bi [Louis ;)], bitch baby [Aasim], b(m)itch [Mitch], gays win!! [James :p], lgtb [Duck], Baby Lez [Sarah], bitcher baby [Gabriel]**

**[4:20pm] <3!!: **marlon asked me out again 2day

 **[4:20pm] bitch baby's bi:** BLAZE IT

 **[4:21pm] bitch baby's bi:** hes my bestie give him a chance

 **[4:25pm] mr dyke:** he lit got my ex n her sister sent 2 anther sch

 **[4:27pm] mr dyke:** n he shouts at brody all the time

 **[4:28pm] mr dyke:** he has a fuckin mullet

 **[4:30pm] bitch baby's bi:** he got minnie and sophie kicked out?

 **[4:31pm] mr dyke:** yh

 **[4:32pm] bitch baby's bi:** oh fuck

 **[4:35pm] bitch baby's bi:** huh im having mixed emotions

 **[4:37pm] bitch baby's bi:** bye gays!!

 **[4:40pm] <3!!:** kinda getting fed up of it now

 

**Violet [mr dyke] to Brody <3 [<3!!]**

**[4:42pm]**

**[4:42pm] Violet:** if ur ready 2 just tell him

 **[4:43pm] Violet:** dnt let me push anythin tho

 **[4:44pm] Violet:** srry i shouldnt have said tht

 **[4:45pm] Violet:** come out when ur ready

 **[4:46pm] Violet:** and dnt come out 4 a boy actlly

 **[4:47pm] Violet:** srry

 **[4:55pm] Brody <3:** arent u mad about minnie and sophie?

 **[4:57pm] Violet:** y? 

 **[4:58pm] Violet:** u were just there u didnt do anythin

 **[4:59pm] Brody <3:** i could have spoken to the headmaster and try to do something

 **[5:00pm] Violet:** shut up n figure out how ure goin 2 get marlon off u

 **[5:05pm] Brody <3:** just stay around me while hes around

 **[5:06pm] Violet:** sure

 **[5:13pm] Brody <3:** vi im glad youre not with minnie anymore

 **[5:14pm] Brody <3:** she treated u like shit and i hated seeing it

 **[5:15pm] Brody <3:** she never cared and treated you like

 **[5:16pm] Brody <3:** a 2nd option 

 **[5:17pm] Brody <3:** only dated u because you were there and liked her

 **[5:20pm] Brody <3:** im not sorry for saying that

 **[5:21pm] Brody <3:** im sorry for not trying to keep sophie and minnie here

 **[5:26pm] Brody <3:** im sorry. this is awkward. we both know that

 **[5:58pm] Violet:** its not awk. i just feel bad. i dont. feel like that 4 u

 **[6:00pm] Violet:** srry ill try n give u more space

 **[6:03pm] Brody <3:** dont do that. youre my friend before everything

 **[6:08pm] Brody <3:** ill deal with it

 **[6:09pm] Violet:** im srry

 **[6:10pm] Brody <3:** if you keep saying that word again and again and again

 **[6:10pm] Violet:** giuhrheguht4

 **[6:20pm] Brody <3:** im rooting for you and clementine

 **[6:25pm] Violet:** nothin 2 root 4

 **[6:25pm] Brody <3:** sure jan.

 

**members: mr dyke [Violet], <3!! [Brody <3], yeehaw bitches [Ruby], cwemwentine uwu [Clem!!!], bitch baby's bi [Louis ;)], bitch baby [Aasim], b(m)itch [Mitch], gays win!! [James :p], lgtb [Duck], Baby Lez [Sarah], bitcher baby [Gabriel]**

**[7:18pm] gays win!!:** hi everyone. just got back from shopping. got you all something

 **[7:19pm] b(m)itch:** FUCK YEAH! ty gay legend james

 **[7:20pm] b(m)itch:** cannot FUCKING WAIT to stuff my face

 **[7:21pm] b(m)itch:** got me food right

 **[7:23pm] gays win!!:** yeah. i do make an effort to know my friends

 **[7:24pm] b(m)itch:** GUCCI

 **[7:30pm] bitch baby's bi:** shut up u cant afford gucci

 **[7:32pm] mr dyke:** srry 4 bein poor

 **[7:34pm] bitch baby's bi:** its okay vi

 **[7:36pm] cwemwentine uwu:** think it was sarcastic

 **[7:36pm] mr dyke:** ^^

 **[7:37pm] bitch baby's bi:** aw u know each other so welllllllllll

 **[7:38pm] cwemwentine uwu:** its what besties are for right?

 

**Aasim [bitch baby] to Clem!!! [cwemwentine uwu]**

**[7:40pm]**

**[7:40pm] Aasim:** why the fuck did you say that

 **[7:40pm] Clem!!!:** I DONT KNOW

 **[7:41pm] Aasim:** how many brain cells do you have

 **[7:42pm] Clem!!!:** 3

 **[7:43pm] Clem!!!:** wait. shut up. you told louis you werent his

 **[7:44pm] Clem!!!:** ive got 3 more brain cells than you

 **[7:46pm] Aasim:** SHUT UP I FUCKINGHIUDUIEE PANICJED OKAY

 **[7:47pm] Aasim:** hes too flirty cant deal with this shit

 **[7:48pm] Clem!!!:** shes so fucking cute............i cant deal.......

 **[7:49pm] Aasim:** for fucks sake were bi disasters i hate us

 **[7:50pm] Clem!!!:** hhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **[7:52pm] Clem!!!:** at least we arent mitch

 **[7:52pm] Aasim:** UHFSCYTRSRYFHTR4GT CLEM FIUHSDUTRUHTRTR


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[12:07pm] Baby Lez:** such a shame. she dresses like a butch farmer 
> 
> **[12:08pm] biano:** yh shed be such a good lesbian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so time doesnt work with like sch time so theyre all rebels!!!

**members: mr dyke [Violet], <3!! [Brody <3], yeehaw bitches [Ruby], cwemwentine uwu [Clem!!!], biano [Louis ;)], bitch baby [Aasim], b(m)itch [Mitch], gays win!! [James :p], lgtb [Duck], Baby Lez [Sarah], bitcher baby [Gabriel]**

**[10:45am] biano:** im thinking marlon has noticed im avoiding him :|

 **[10:47am] bitch baby:** is that why you walked with me from the rooms today?

 **[10:55am] biano:** yeahhhh boiii

 **[10:56am] biano:** assim help me

 **[10:57am] biano:** how do i stop being friends with someone ive known since i was 3

 **[10:59am] bitch baby:** *aasim

 **[11:01am] biano:** ASSim

 **[11:02am] biano:** 2 funny for ppl sometimes

 **[11:03am] bitch baby:** ask someone else

 **[11:04am] gays win!!:** tell him why and talk it out

 **[11:07am] mr dyke:** hell say brodys lyin n she did it

 **[11:08am] mr dyke:** jst like he said minnie n sophie stole those computrs

 **[11:23am] gays win!!:** punch him

 **[11:24am] b(m)itch:** mitch has my phone

 **[11:25am] biano:** gay

 **[11:25am] mr dyke:** gay

 **[11:26am] cwemwentine uwu:** gay

 **[11:27am] b(m)itch:** better gay than straight

 **[11:28am] gays win!!:** hey hey now were gay but i dont like you

 **[11:39am] b(m)itch:** okay

 **[11:40am] b(m)itch:** were swapping back now

 **[11:43am] Baby Lez:** i have a crush

 **[11:43am] biano:** SPILL

 **[11:44am] cwemwentine uwu:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! spill!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **[11:45am] bitcher baby:** HUH

 **[11:46am] biano:** u even got gabe on here

 **[11:46am] biano:** now we just gotta get duck on here

 **[11:47am] mr dyke:** duifhgeiuhgiu

 **[11:49am] Baby Lez:** shes straight

 **[11:50am] bitcher baby:** i thought u were heterophobic

 **[11:51am] Baby Lez:** not funny im suffering

 **[11:52am] mr dyke:** f

 **[11:53am] mr dyke:** tlk 2 me if needed ive done tht b4

 **[11:54am] cwemwentine uwu:** ^^ youll get over it

 **[11:54am] <3!!:** ^^

**Brody <3 [<3!!] to Violet [mr dyke]**

**[11:56am]**

**[11:56am] Brody <3:** fuck.

 **[11:57am] Brody <3:** FUCK!

 **[11:58am] Violet:** DW it looks like ur sayin it abt clems comment abt gettin over it

 **[11:59am] Brody <3:** you surewuifrehuegthvuehre

 **[12:00pm] Violet:** ha ha got caught

 **[12:01pm] Violet:** ill cover u while ur phones confiscated

 

**members: mr dyke [Violet], <3!! [Brody <3], yeehaw bitches [Ruby], cwemwentine uwu [Clem!!!], biano [Louis ;)], bitch baby [Aasim], b(m)itch [Mitch], gays win!! [James :p], lgtb [Duck], Baby Lez [Sarah], bitcher baby [Gabriel]**

**[12:01pm] mr dyke:** brodys rite youll get over it

 **[12:02pm] mr dyke:** weve all had unrequited crushes

 **[12:03pm] mr dyke:** even hetties like brody

 **[12:05pm] yeehaw bitches:** brodys the only het i like

 **[12:06pm] mr dyke:** ^

 **[12:07pm] cwemwentine uwu:** yeah!!

 **[12:07pm] Baby Lez:** such a shame. she dresses like a butch farmer

 **[12:08pm] biano:** yh shed be such a good lesbian

 **[12:11pm] b(m)itch:** any1 seen james

 **[12:12pm] cwemwentine uwu:** ill txt him now

 **[12:12pm] b(m)itch:** ive txted him y do you need to

 **[12:13pm] bitcher baby:** leave clem alone and go vandalise smth

 

**Clem!!! [cwemwentine uwu] to James :p [gays win!!]**

**[12:12pm]**

**[12:12pm] Clem!!!:** you didnt tell mitch youre ill and going to the rooms early?

 **[12:15pm] James :p:** hed get concerned and look after me

 **[12:17pm] James :p:** his grades are already bad

 **[12:20pm] Clem!!!:** can i ask

 **[12:20pm] Clem!!!:** dw actually

 **[12:21pm] James :p:** yeah i like mitch

 **[12:23pm] Clem!!!:** im sorry he said that earlier

 **[12:24pm] Clem!!!:** i like vi if that helps

 **[12:25pm] James :p:** everyone but vi and louis knows you like vi

 **[12:27pm} Clem!!!:** diufhgthtr7

 **[12:28pm] Clem!!!:** could be embarrassed

 **[12:29pm] Clem!!!:** i gal paled vi yesterday

 **[12:30pm] Clem!!!:** i was embarrassed

 **[12:31pm] Clem!!!:** could be mitch

 **[12:36pm] James :p:** get back to class i dont want your grades to fall 

 **[12:36pm] Clem!!!:** get well soon

 

**members: mr dyke [Violet], <3!! [Brody <3], yeehaw bitches [Ruby], cwemwentine uwu [Clem!!!], biano [Louis ;)], bitch baby [Aasim], b(m)itch [Mitch], gays win!! [James :p], lgtb [Duck], Baby Lez [Sarah], bitcher baby [Gabriel]**

**[4:02pm] biano:** wait. none of u told me what to do about marlon

 **[4:03pm] mr dyke:** agree with mitch

 **[4:04pm] <3!!:** if itll keep him from asking me out then a punch is fine with me

 **[4:06pm] cwemwentine:** set aj on him

 **[4:07pm] yeehaw bitches:** NO that kid is BITES and KICKS for NO REASON

 **[4:08pm] cwemwentine uwu:** ha ha pls remember thats my brother

 **[4:09pm] mr dyke:** fucks sake ruby

 **[4:10pm] mr dyke:** u still goin 2 wiv aj to archery lessons? i can teach u 4 free

 **[4:11pm] cwemwentine uwu:** dont want to bother you we can learn another way

 **[4:12pm] mr dyke:** i mean. id.

 **[4:13pm] mr dyke:** i want 2 teach u 2

 **[4:14pm] mr dyke:** itd be fun

 **[4:15pm] mr dyke:** srry thts stupid u shld do wht u want

 **[4:16pm] mr dyke:** srry

 **[4:21pm] cwemwentine uwu:** yeah okay lets do that

 **[4:26pm] mr dyke:** im not pushin u 2 am i

 **[4:27pm] cwemwentine uwu:** no!!!!!! im actually glad ajs gonna learn with someone familiar! he likes you!

 **[4:30pm] cwemwentine uwu:** and im learning it with someone close to me

 **[4:31pm] cwemwentine uwu:** whats better?

 **[4:33pm] bitch baby:** what are pms these days

 **[4:34pm] mr dyke:** shut up u have a failed goatee

 **[4:34pm] cwemwentine uwu:** UOFEIJCIJVPOJRPCJEICJEKICJCEEEIJKJIFJIKIKFCKIJIKIKJIKEIKEJIKJKIJWIKJFKIFJ

 **[4:35pm] yeehaw bitches:** humour has left the chat

 **[4:36pm] mr dyke:** u know i cant insult u

 **[4:37pm] yeehaw bitches:** your problem not mine sugar plum

 

Louis ;) [biano] to Aasim [bitch baby]

[9:08pm]

 **[9:08pm] Louis ;):** walk with me tommorow?

 **[10:23pm] Aasim:** fuck off

 **[10:24pm] Louis ;):** i thought we had fun )):

 **[10:25pm] Louis ;):** im sorry for dragging u out with me this morning

 **[10:26pm] Louis ;):** dont let me do that again

 **[10:28pm] Aasim:** louis?

 

**Louis ;) [biano] to Violet [mr dyke]**

**[10:26pm]**

**[10:26pm] Louis ;):** i just unironically thought i was a catch and now im hurt

 **[10:27pm] Louis ;):** he doesnt like me

 **[10:27pm] Louis ;):** hell never fucking like me

 **[10:28pm] Louis ;):** who would

 **[10:29pm] Violet:** i would if i wasnt a lesbo

 **[10:30pm] Louis ;):** no you wouldnt

 **[10:30pm] Violet:** im sorry lou

 **[10:31pm] Violet:** ill come over wiv food

 **[10:36pm] Louis ;):** were watching lion king

 **[10:40pm] Violet:** sure

 

**Violet [mr dyke] to Clem!!! [cwemwentine uwu]**

**[1:48am]**

**[1:48am] Violet:** wanna call?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[2:30am] lgtb:** shes awake i can hear her fucking giggling im trying to get to fucking sleep who the fuck is she talking to i swear im going to fucking tell my dad who will tell lee and then shell be fucking sorry why wont she go to bed already what the fuck
> 
>  **[2:32am] Baby Lez:** shes on call then?
> 
>  **[2:35am] yeehaw bitches:** to who 00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> internalised homophobia in this chap pls be careful!

**members: mr dyke [Violet], <3!! [Brody <3], yeehaw bitches [Ruby], cwemwentine uwu [Clem!!!], biano [Louis ;)], bitch baby [Aasim], b(m)itch [Mitch], gays win!! [James :p], lgtb [Duck], Baby Lez [Sarah], bitcher baby [Gabriel]**

**[2:02am] Baby Lez:** im sad about liking a straight girl

 **[2:03am] yeehaw bitches:** im sorry

 **[2:04am] yeehaw bitches:** if it helps im in the same position

 **[2:05am] Baby Lez:** it doesnt

 **[2:08am] b(m)itch:** fuck her man if she doesnt like u then its her problem

 **[2:09am] Baby Lez:** that doesnt help either

 **[2:11am] bitch baby:** youre feelings for her will fade dw and then itll be something we laugh at

 **[2:12am] bitch baby:** like gabe liking clem

 **[2:13am] bitcher baby:** cant even argue

 **[2:14am] yeehaw bitches:** u okay darlin? youre hardly ever on here and now?

 **[2:15am] bitcher baby:** i like the underlying romantic tension between u all its fun to watch

 **[2:22am] b(m)itch:** pls tell me who ure talking about im begging u

 **[2:25am] bitcher baby:** youre a fucking dumbass. no. i wont tell u figure it out yourself

 **[2:27am] b(m)itch:** bitch

 **[2:28am] Baby Lez:** anyone want to fill in clems spot as emotional support? shes not answering

 **[2:30am] lgtb:** shes awake i can hear her fucking giggling im trying to get to fucking sleep who the fuck is she talking to i swear im going to fucking tell my dad who will tell lee and then shell be fucking sorry why wont she go to bed already what the fuck

 **[2:32am] Baby Lez:** shes on call then?

 **[2:35am] yeehaw bitches:** to who 00

 **[2:37am] lgtb:** if she doesnt shut up ill go and fucking find out

 **[2:38am] b(m)itch:** why do u only speak here if ure pissed off

 **[2:39am] lgtb:** im shy but when im pissed off i turn into dad 2.0

 **[2:40am] Baby Lez:** you should talk more on here! 

 **[2:41am] lgtb:** if i get through this night without destroying clems room will do

 **[2:42am] lgtb:** vent to me sarah

 **[2:43am] Baby Lez:** uwu

 **[3:02am] biano:** any1 know where vi is she was staying in my room and now shes gone

 **[3:09am] yeehaw bitches:** she hasnt come back to her room bc i would have heard her

 **[3:11am] biano:** ????????????????? i miss my moody lesbian where the fuck??????????????????

 **[3:27am] lgtb:** FUCK THIS i just heard clems door open who the fuck is she letting in her room at this fucking time i hate these shitty rooms where i can hear others doors opening and giggles.

 **[3:28am] lgtb:** im fucking going over there

 **[3:29am] lgtb:** fucking violet. fuck you. i havent gotten any sleep bc clem is giggling over you and inviting you into her room. go be gay somewhere else.

 **[3:30am] lgtb:** but thanks for your room key im sleeping all through the day in your room

 **[3:32am] biano:** oh. i see. 

 

**Aasim [bitch baby] to Louis ;) [biano]**

**[3:50am]**

**[3:50am] Aasim:** walk with me from the rooms

 **[3:53am] Aasim:** like in the morning

 **[3:54am] Aasim:** i like hanging out with you

 **[3:55am] Aasim:** you didnt drag me to anythin

 **[3:56am] Aasim:** i dont like being 2nd best. i was pissed that i was 2nd to marlon

 **[3:57am] Aasim:** ppl like me get possessive over friends

 **[3:58am] Aasim:** sorry

 **[4:01am] Louis ;):** you like hanging out with me

 **[4:02am] Aasim:** for some weird reason

 **[4:03am] Louis ;):** youre possessive of me?

 **[4:04am] Aasim:** yeah

 **[4:09am] Louis ;):** ty for being my friend

 **[4:10am] Louis ;):** im happy were friends

 **[4:11am] Aasim:** me too

 

**Louis ;) [biano] to Violet [mr dyke]**

**[4:12am]**

**[4:12am] Louis ;):** being friends with him fucking hurts

 

**members: mr dyke [Violet], <3!! [Brody <3], yeehaw bitches [Ruby], cwemwentine uwu [Clem!!!], biano [Louis ;)], bitch baby [Aasim], b(m)itch [Mitch], gays win!! [James :p], lgtb [Duck], Baby Lez [Sarah], bitcher baby [Gabriel]**

**[9:20am] b(m)itch:** all of u are fake. not fucking telling me james is ill

 **[9:20am] b(m)itch:** including u james

 **[9:23am] gays win!!!:** sorry. didnt want you to visit and catch it

 **[9:24am] b(m)itch:** its on me what i want and dont want to catch

 **[9:25am] b(m)itch:** breakfast

 **[9:26am] gays win!!!:** yeah okay

 **[9:27am] b(m)itch:** give me a sec

 **[9:30am] cwemwentine uwu:** sorry mitch ):

 **[9:31am] cwemwentine uwu:** like lee would do anything

 **[9:32am] cwemwentine uwu:** 'clem dont stay up late and invite ppl round your room' 'okay lee' 'thanks sweetpea'

 **[9:35am] cwemwentine uwu:** all vis fault anyway. txt me early in the morning with wanna call

 **[9:37am] lgtb:** did you say yes? yes. shut up

 **[9:45am] mr dyke:** y is lou so :D

 **[9:46am] yeehaw bitches:** VI WHAT THE FUCKS IS THAT EOMJI

 **[9:46am] cwemwentine uwu:** :D

[ **9:47am] gays win!!!:** :D

 **[9:48am] <3!!:** :D

 **[9:57am] <3!!:** hey everyone i wanna tell you guys something

 **[9:57am] mr dyke:** u gonna?

 **[10:01am] <3!!:** yeah i think so

 **[10:03am] <3!!:** actually no

 **[10:07am] <3!!:** ignore me

 **[10:08am] mr dyke:** im sendin our my wuvs at this tryin time

 **[10:09am] <3!!:** thanks vi. im gonna go before my phone gets taken again.

 **[10:11am] <3!!:** bye hettie

 

**Violet [mr dyke] to Brody <3 [<3!!]**

**[11:34am]**

**[11:34am] Violet:** when u do. im gonna miss callin u a hettie

 **[11:38am] Brody <3:** feuhruthug its honestly embarrassing i knew i was a lesbian before you did

 **[11:39am] Brody <3:** why is it so hard for me?

 **[11:40am] Brody <3:** everything seemed so simple that night. and then everything after it. went to shit

 **[11:41am] Violet:** ur talkin abt our kiss rite?

 **[11:43am] Brody <3:** yeah. everything seemed to fall into place like. i finally knew who i was and that was. a lesbian. but that moment was so shortlived in the sense that

 **[11:46am] Brody <3:** everything got confusing after that. what would ppl say? what would ppl think? how would my friends react? how would my life change? do i want my life to change? maybe its better in the closet? maybe. 

 **[11:48am] Brody <3:** and then i look at you and you have it all figured out and it pisses me off but makes me admire you even more

 **[11:49am] Brody <3:** sorry. 

 **[11:50am] Brody <3:** friend way and uh.

 **[11:51am] Brody <3:** always makin things awkward huh

 **[11:53am] Violet:** i havent got it all figured out. sometimes i hate myself bc of it. bc of being gay.

 **[11:55am] Violet:** being a christian in this. kinda fucks u up a bit

 **[11:56am] Violet:** i dont think well ever be completely ok. theres always gonna be times where we dont like it. n tht sucks a fuckin lot

 **[11:57am] Violet:** bc i love being a lez but. yknow

 **[12:00pm] Violet:** it hurts bein lonely n know tht ppl fuckin hate u

 **[12:02pm] Violet:** esp when u look like us

 **[12:03pm] Violet:** even tho ur closeted u look gay. n we both see how tht affects how ppl talk to us

 **[12:04pm] Brody <3:** its weird how marlon even likes me

 **[12:05pm] Brody <3:** i hate this a lot right now.

 **[12:07pm] Brody <3:** but i love loving women. and i love kissing women.

 **[12:08pm] Violet:** hold onto tht n ull love urself more n more each day

 **[12:08pm] Brody <3:** thank you

 **[12:09pm] Violet:** take ur time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like not enough but also a lot happened this chapter? i need to get this brody/ruby thing happening soon ihfgtureh brody having a crush on vi while vi likes clem hurts me too much iutrhfiuv4ei uh i hope im setting up the pairings nicely even though its going very slow!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[2:41pm] Clem!!!:** do you know whats up with brody lately?
> 
>  **[2:43pm] Aasim:** no. shes always acting like shes walkin on eggshells around us
> 
>  **[2:44pm] Clem!!!:** shes said to me 3 times this week that she has something to tell me
> 
>  **[2:45pm] Clem!!!:** but she backs out last minute

**members: mr dyke [Violet], <3!! [Brody <3], yeehaw bitches [Ruby], cwemwentine uwu [Clem!!!], biano [Louis ;)], bitch baby [Aasim], b(m)itch [Mitch], gays win!! [James :p], lgtb [Duck], Baby Lez [Sarah], bitcher baby [Gabriel]**

**[11:36am] cwemwentine uwu:** YOU ARE THE GIRL

 **[11:36am] cwemwentine uwu:** THAT I'VE BEEN DREAMING OF

 **[11:37am] mr dyke:** EVER SINCE I WAS A LITTLE GIRL

 **[11:38am] cwemwentine uwu:**  1!

 **[11:40am] mr dyke:** IM BITIN MY TONGUE

 **[11:40am] cwemwentine uwu:** 2!

 **[11:41am] mr dyke:** HES KISSIN ON U

 **[11:41am] <3!!:** HES KISSING ON YOUU!

 **[11:42am] yeehaw bitches:** THREE!!!!

 **[11:42am] cwemwentine uwu:** 3!

 **[11:43am] mr dyke:** Y CANT U SEE???

 **[11:43am] <3!!:** OH WHY CANT YOU SEE??????

 **[11:43am] cwemwentine uwu:** OH! WHY! CANT! YOU! SEE!

 **[11:43am] yeehaw bitches:** WHY CANT U SEE

 **[11:43am] Baby Lez:** why cant she see?

 **[11:44am] gays win!!:** wow. it isnt smashmouth this time?

 **[11:46am] cwemwentine uwu:** no its wlw hour

 **[11:47am] mr dyke:** brodys an honour wlw

 **[11:49am] yeehaw bitches:** thats not what its called

 **[11:50am] mr dyke:** congrats on bein smart i guess

 **[11:59am] mr dyke:** sarah tell us abt ur hettie

 **[12:08pm] Baby Lez:** she thinks its funny to flirt with me

 **[12:09pm] Baby Lez:** i think she knows i like her

 **[12:10pm] Baby Lez:** flirting with me while knowing that shes not into me?

 **[12:11pm] Baby Lez:** i think i might go back to my room. if anyone asks im fucking dead

 **[12:15pm] <3!!:** she likes the attention of being liked by a lesbian. im sorry sarah

 **[12:16pm] mr dyke:** she doesnt give a shit. im sorry. stay wiv us when u can

 **[12:18pm] Baby Lez:** its so hard liking someone who doesnt give a shit abt you

 **[12:21pm] mr dyke:** yeah it is.

 **[12:24pm] mr dyke:** tlk 2 me abt this. uh. minnie didnt give a shit n yh she was actually gay n we dated but. thres parallels or whtever

 **[12:24pm] Baby Lez:** yeah i will. i just need a nap first

 **[12:25pm] cwemwentine uwu:** night sarah <3

 **[12:26pm] <3!!:** nite!

 **[12:26pm] yeehaw bitches:** nite darlin!

 

**Brody <3 [<3!!] to Violet [mr dyke]**

**[1:35pm]**

**[1:35pm] Brody <3: **hey youre opening up about stuff on the chat?

 **[1:36pm] Brody <3:** its not like you? just wanted to check youre okay

 **[1:39pm] Violet:** yh im fine dw

 **[1:41pm] Violet:** i only jst realised i was doin it

 **[1:43pm] Violet:** i guess. i feel more comforty?

 **[1:44pm] Violet:** idk. i jst dont automaticlly thnk things will turn bad now

 **[1:52pm] Brody <3:** im happy

 **[1:53pm] Brody <3:** its about clementine isnt it

 **[1:54pm] Violet:** ill tlk 2 lou abt this

 **[1:55pm] Brody <3:** yeah thats for the best

 **[2:00pm] Violet:** love u brody

 **[2:05pm] Brody <3:** i love you too

 

**Violet [mr dyke] to Louis ;) [biano]**

**[2:10pm]**

**[2:10pm] Violet:** i rlly fuckin like her n i dont know what 2 do

 **[2:11pm] Violet:** shes. inspirin me 2 be a better me n i

 **[2:12pm] Violet:** lou i srsly dont know what id do without her

 **[2:13pm] Violet:** what would i do without the morning texts and the goodnight texts and the calls and sneaking into her room and hearing her laugh and babysitting aj and lee complimenting my shirts and pushing each other on the tire swing and teasing her and her teasing me and eating together and copying her hwk and 

 **[2:15pm] Violet:** fuck what if she doesnt want to be my friend at some point in the future?

 **[2:16pm] Violet:** what the fuck will happen 2 me if she disappears like everyone else

 **[2:17pm] Violet:** i never should have ever fucking liked her

 **[2:18pm] Violet:** it hurts so fucking bad

 **[2:20pm] Louis ;):** vi she will never leave you

 **[2:21pm] Louis ;):** vi listen. shes not your parents or your grandma or minnie or sophie or tenn

 **[2:22pm] Louis ;):** shes clementine. shed fight tooth n nail to stay close to everyone.

 **[2:23pm] Louis ;):** esp to stay close to you

 **[2:24pm] Violet:** i dont know what 2 do

 **[2:25pm] Louis ;):** enjoy spending time with her. wait n see if you want to confess

 **[2:26pm] Violet:** ive been doin tht n it hurts

 **[2:27pm] Louis ;):** yh it fucking does but whats our other options?

 

**Clem!!! [cwemwentine uwu] to Aasim [bitch baby]**

**[2:12pm]**

**[2:12pm] Clem!!!:** i wanna ask so many questions about minnie i want to

 **[2:13pm] Clem!!!:** heal it even though thats not possible and i want to

 **[2:14pm] Clem!!!:** hold her and give her everything she deserves

 **[2:19pm] Clem!!!:** and i also want to know whats up with brody lately

 **[2:21pm] Aasim:** u could ask vi abt minnie. just expect the defences or the divert in convo

 **[2:22pm] Clem!!!:** thats scary im not doing that

 **[2:23pm] Aasim:** fuck off u dont know what scary is

 **[2:25pm] Aasim:** you literally jumped off the school roof just to call marlon a prick with style

 **[2:26pm] Clem!!!:** feelings are scary

 **[2:27pm] Clem!!!:** im used to having acquaintances and then aj and lee

 **[2:28pm] Clem!!!** : and now i have so many people that mean way too much to me!!

 **[2:31pm] Clem!!!:** and she takes the cake with that!

 **[2:32pm] Clem!!!:** its scary

 **[2:33pm] Aasim:** but u never back down from anything

 **[2:34pm] Clem!!!:** fuck no. hot blonde with a beautiful smile here we come

 **[2:35pm] Aasim:** ok gay

 **[2:37pm] Clem!!!:** shut up 'is it gay that i had a dream where louis carried me around bridal way all around school and had a timer on every hour to kiss my cheek. oh also he was hot'

 **[2:38pm] Aasim:** did u just copy n paste a message i sent you months ago

 **[2:40pm] Clem!!!:** yeah bitch

 **[2:41pm] Clem!!!:** do you know whats up with brody lately?

 **[2:43pm] Aasim:** no. shes always acting like shes walkin on eggshells around us

 **[2:44pm] Clem!!!:** shes said to me 3 times this week that she has something to tell me

 **[2:45pm] Clem!!!:** but she backs out last minute

 **[2:46pm] Aasim:** hm. shes around vi a lot lately. maybe theyre planning something

 **[2:47pm] Aasim:** a prank or something

 **[2:48pm] Clem!!!:** it wasnt like a joke thing she needed to tell me. it was serious. and she was so fucking nervous

 **[2:49pm] Clem!!!:** aasim she nearly had a panic attack

 **[2:51pm] Aasim:** clem u know that they dont always have triggers for her

 **[2:52pm] Clem!!!:** hmm

 **[2:53pm] Clem!!!:** vis really protective of her. she knows something.

 **[2:54pm] Aasim:** detective clem?

 **[2:55pm] Clem!!!:** no its none of my business

 **[2:56pm] Aasim:** ure gonna try and find out arent you

 **[2:56pm] Clem!!!:** no!!!

 **[2:57pm] Clem!!!:** i just. really want to know is all...

 **[2:58pm] Aasim:** clem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking about adding prose into this as romantic moments between the pairs crop up (since those wouldn't be in texts) like moments like lou and aasim walking to class together, vi and clem sneaking into each others rooms, mitch taking care of james while hes ill and ruby pining big time on brody when theyre doing projects together. pls put down in the comments if you think i should or not!


End file.
